


Digimon: corrupted data

by Ripcurrent



Category: Digimon
Genre: Greymon - Freeform, OCs - Freeform, digimon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripcurrent/pseuds/Ripcurrent
Summary: Sam goes out to school one day. But what he sees coming back home will shake him to his core.uses OCs





	Digimon: corrupted data

Sunlight streamed through the blinds onto Sam’s bed. He slowly woke, being roused by the sunlight. He rose from his bed and looked at his alarm clock. He woke up earlier than usual. He brushed his teeth, changed clothes, but he didn’t bother combing his hair; it looked better messy anyway.

Sam walked to the kitchen, which wasn’t too far away from his room or the bathroom since he lived in a small apartment building with many other people living on either side of his own house. He went to the cupboard and found a box of cereal. He grabbed a spoon, a bowl, and some milk. He sat down and started to eat.

As he ate breakfast, he looked out the window. He could see the city on an early winter morning. Snowflakes were sprinkled here and there in the air. Already there were sidewalks full of pedestrians and streets packed with cars and taxis.

In the window he could barely see his own reflection. He had green eyes and brown hair that was so dark that it almost looked black. He was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. That was pretty much it. There wasn’t really anything that special about the way he looked.

As he finished eating, he turned on his phone. More recently it had stopped working as well and had more glitches. He didn’t really care as long as it still worked, but it was still kind of annoying. It had been working so well up until now, why this all of a sudden?

He watched the time fly by on the digital clock on his phone as he played games. Finally it was time to get off his ass and get to school. He stood up and went over to put his coat on. Once he was wearing the blue coat, he walked out of the door.

Outside of the lobby the air was colder and crisper. Sam took a deep breath and started to walk to the subway. While he was doing this, he plugged in his headphones and turned on a song. He hummed to the catchy tune he was listening to, totally oblivious to everything around him. 

...

Finally getting out of the subways hot, stuffy atmosphere, Sam was now only a few blocks away from his school. The trek was almost over. He was so glad that he had to do this going home too. Once he was there, Sam entered the building, ready to start another boring day.

 

...

 

Sam stretched his arms as he walked out of the the school’s front entrance. The school day was over, now he could go home. He walked down the down the hill that lead up to the school. Once he was a good distance away from the campus, he pulled out his phone again. This time it was glitching like he had never a seen before, it was seriously freaking out.  
Suddenly, Sam heard a explosion, followed by a fire.

“Uh oh.”

There was a flash of purple, and then a fire ball. They both came from a street that was coming up at the intersection that he was getting closer to. Sam’s brain screamed at his body to run in the opposite direction that that the blasts came from, but he was rooted to the spot.

The roars of two giant monsters could be heard as they barreled out from the corner of the intersection. Now there were to hulking figures fighting in the street. One of them was a giant t-Rex that... breathed fire? It was orange with blue stripes and it had a helmet with horns on it for some reason. The other was a tiger that could have easily been twice as tall as himself. It had a metal collar around its neck..... it also had two tails. Two tails.

The dinosaur hurled a fireball at the tiger which swiftly avoided it with great speed. Out of the tiger’s mouth came a purple laser, which hit the dinosaur straight in the chest. The T-Rex quickly attacked with another fireball, this time hitting the tiger and knocking it to the ground.

As the tiger got up and readied it’s next attack, the dinosaur rammed into it. Off balance, the tiger again fell to the ground. Sam could see the flames brewing inside of the dinosaur’s maw. It was going to use another fire attack.

Sam was terrified. If he didn’t run from the scene he would surely die, wouldn’t he? All of the other people who were in the area had already fled and Sam could still hear their screams as they tried to get further away. He wanted to run with them. But he couldn’t. His feet were glued to the spot.

The dinosaur was taking a longer time to make more flames. It was charging up the attack. This would be the final blow, wouldn’t it? The tiger was going to die. Sam saw the fear in it’s eyes as it lied helplessly on the sidewalk, wedged between a building and the ground.

No. It couldn’t end that way. Sam wouldn’t let it end that way. But how would he be able to do that? It would be suicide, him against this titan. But still, he wouldn’t let the tiger die. He took his backpack off of his shoulders and threw it with all of his might.

The bag bounced against the dinosaur’s tail. It was almost comical. The flames that burned inside it it’s mouth stopped. It turned head towards Sam. It’s attention was now on him. That part of his plan was complete, it was distracted, but now it was charging at him. That wasn’t good.

It was about halfway to him when a blast of purple slammed into its side. Apparently that was all the time that the tiger needed to get up and start fighting again. The tiger tackled the dinosaur and sent another laser at it, this time it landed on the face on the monster. The dinosaur let out another fireball, but it was futile, it instead hit the building behind Sam. The tiger then released another purple laser hitting the dinosaur smack in the face again.

The dinosaur then roared in pain, then exploded into pixels. Sam almost couldn’t see it since it blended in with the snow falling from the sky so well. He didn’t have much time to try to find pixels, since they were soon absorbed into the tiger.

Then Sam heard cracking from above. He heard the breaking concrete. He looked up. Giant slabs of concrete from the building behind him were going to fall down onto him. This was because of the fireball, there was no other explanation. Sam braced for the rocks to fall on top of him.

The sensation of cracking bones never came. Sam slowly opened his eyes. There was a giant shadow overhead. The tiger had saved him. It took the blow.

Suddenly the tiger shone. It was completely golden. The golden silhouette shrunk down, smaller and smaller it became until it was about the size of a house cat. The gold faded and there it was, the tiger. This time it was smaller and the collar around its neck had become tiny things around its front two legs that resembled bracelets. And it still had those two tails.

It took a look at Sam and then passed out.

Now what was supposed to do? Leave it there? He couldn’t do that after it saved his life. So what was he going to do with it? The only thing he could think of was bringing it home with him. It would be a pain explaining everything to his dad but it was the least that he could do. If he left it out here it would die.

He stood up carrying the tiger- no it was a cat now- in his arms. He walked over to his backpack and put it on his shoulders again. This time going home, he was avoiding the subway.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa I’ll probably never continue this and it’s not very good but I just needed to write to let out what my imagination has been coming up with for the past month.


End file.
